This invention relates generally to an improved and more efficient means for teaching a person how to putt a golf ball accurately. More particularly it relates to improved training means which allow golfers to practice putting while more accurately judging their individual putting techniques.
As noted in the attached Form POT-1449, no prior art can be found for the improvements. No usage can be found of an adjustable backstop from which to commence the putting stroke. No usage can be found of a adjustable, flexible indicator at or near the end of a putting stroke which indicates the actual amount of follow-through to allow a golfer to achieve a more consistent putting stroke.
NONE
No federal funding, direct or indirect, has been utilized in conjunction with the development of the present invention.
No microfische records are used in the application submitted for the present invention.
It is a general object of the present invention to provide an improved means for perfecting the art of putting of a golf ball by a golfer. More particularly the preferred embodiment of the present invention allows for refining a golfer""s putting skill by making the starting and ending points of the puffing stroke easy to evaluate. The training apparatus used is a rectangualr frame which is placed on the ground with the head of the putter inside the frame and perpendicular to the long sides of the frame. A golf ball is placed on the ground in the center of the frame. The putter is drawn back a given distance to the edge of an adjustable backstop. At the end of the putting stroke the putter just contacts a flexible rod whose position along the frame is adjustable. The frame also has both fixed and adjustable markings to allow the golfer to judge distances.